Fate
by kiayame-san
Summary: What if Edward never came back? What if he somewhat moved on? What if he truely loved the peron he was with? Rest of summary inside. Rated M for further chapters. EXO,EXB,JXA,EMXR YES STILL EDWARDXBELLA STORY. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

Summary

What if Edward left and never came back? What if he somewhat moved on? What if instead of hating the person he was with he truly loved her? What if she was the Top Vampire Queen and was searching for the Right Hand Vampire Queen? What if the Cullen family decides to star a band with The Queen in order to help her? What if they met with Bella and she was to be the Queen's right hand? All questions answered in this amazing story about love, passion, betrayal and fame.


	2. The Return

A/N: This is a story that I've had on my computer ever since I read Twilight and New Moon when they were first published. I really appreciate reviews and flames I like to now the truth about my work. I will update every 10 or so reviews so its all up to you guys. The story is actually a lot better than it sounds.

Unfortunately I own nothing other than my characters. I wish Edward and Jasper were truly mine.

Prologue

The sun slowly seeped into the room through the window. Its light slowly started to spread though out the room eating up the darkness. The light finally reached the farthest corner of the room and as it past over the woman on the bed she began to sparkle like a million diamonds.

She looked up and sighed. It was finally time, she would return to that dreaded place that held so many memories. Where long ago she had fallen in love with _him,_ he had left her without a single glance back. And now she would return with her family and try to make peace with the beautiful place she secretly longed for. Today she would return to Forks, Washington.

A/N: I know that it's short but I will put up the first official chapter soon. I left my notebook that had the edited version at school so this is all I have for now.


	3. News

A/N: This is the first official chapter for my story. I hope you guys like it. After this chapter I will not post another one until I have at least 9 or 10 review I like to hear what you guys think about the story weather it be a flame or a compliment.

Chapter 1: News

BPOV:

I jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs.

"Chase, Anne, Mary, Will, Jackie, Max!!!! You better all have you stuff packed and ready in your cars or your all getting left behind" I yelled. Immediately after I finished my sentence I felt a rush of wind around me and someone yell, "Race you to Forks!"

I ran outside just as a tall well-muscled, brown haired vampire was rushing into a black convertible Corvette.

"First one to Forks gets first pick, "I said over my shoulder as I jumped into my fire red Ferrari. Just then I noticed that the black convertible had already pulled out of the driveway. I raced after the car. As my car advanced I rolled down my window and shouted over the rushing wind, "Nice try Chase but you forgot one little detail."

"Oh?? And what may that be?" asked Chase.

"Well it could be that...I have the better car!" I cried out as I accelerated. As I speed away I heard a string of cusses coming from under Chase's breath.

I watched as Chase's car vanished on my review mirror. I would at the very least be safe until I was a little out of Michigan. I'll give _him _credit for one thing cars and their speed after you touched them up really was addicting. Damn it! I was letting my self think way too much of him lately. I mean why should I worry about him? He hasn't worried about me for over 100 years. Look at him he's a total success a long with his new girlfriend. Apparently they had decided to star up a band with The Vampire Queen, Alexandria Casanova. They were really well known in both the human and the vampire worlds. Their music was actually really good and I actually had nothing against them as "people" except for _him _I probably will never forgive him for what he did but the others were only following his wishes.

I sighed and punched in the code for the vampire's radio station. You see ever since Queen Alexandra came into command she began creating a better and more free world for us vampires. She truly was and excellent queen. She was quite fair and very adventurous and out going. But she was still searching for her second in command. She had only been able to find her second in command's successor. As a return for all her kindness many people have vowed to help her.

The radio had finally finished processing the code.

"_And now Bring Me To Life by Thirst!"_ exclaimed the radio announcer. Well at least it was a good song despite the fact the _he _was singing a duet with Alexandria.

_Alexandria: How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

I glanced at the review mirror. "Damn" I murmured. Jackie's baby blue Audi was coming but behind me followed by Chase's black Corvette and Will's yellow Viper.

_Edward: Wake me up_

I stepped on the gas peddle harshly at the sound of _his _voice.

_Alexandria: Wake me up inside_

_Edward: I can't wake up_

_Alexandria: Wake me up inside_

_Edward: Save me_

_Alexandria: Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Edward: Wake me up_

_Alexandria: Bid my blood to run_

_Edward: I can't wake up_

_Alexandria: Before I come undone_

_Edward: Save me_

_Alexandria: Save me from the nothing I've become._

Well at least it wasn't too bad and it described exactly how I had been feeling for a while. I actually loved this song it felt like Alexandria wrote it especially for me. Shit. Will's Viper was getting way too close.

_Alexandria: Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Alexandria: Wake me up inside_

_Edward: I can't wake up_

_Alexandria: Wake me up inside_

_Edward: Save me_

_Alexandria: Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Edward: Wake me up_

_Alexandria: Bid my blood to run_

_Edward: I can't wake up_

_Alexandria: Before I come undone_

_Edward: Save me_

_Alexandria: Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

_Edward: I've been living a lie _

_There's nothing inside_

_Alexandria: Bring me to life_

"Nice try Will" I said as he tried to get past me

"Oh I'm not tying Bella. I could beat you any day," Will said without the slightest hint of frustration. Now that really got me pissed.

_Alexandra: Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_Edward: All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_Alexandra: I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

Chase was catching up to us and trying to squeeze in on my other side. I wonder where Anierka, Maria, and Max are. Jackie is the only one I can see. Oh shit she's getting really close.

_Edward: Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong_

_Alexandra: Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Edward: I can't wake up_

_Alexandria: Wake me up inside_

_Edward: Save me_

_Alexandria: Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Edward: Wake me up_

_Alexandria: Bid my blood to run_

_Edward: I can't wake up_

_Alexandria: Before I come undone_

_Edward: Save me_

_Alexandria: Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life_

_Edward: I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Alexandra: Bring me to life_

Yes, we're almost there

"_That was Bring Me To Life by Thirst," said the announcer "And now our surprise guest for this week is the one and only band going worldwide…Thirst."_

"_Thank you for having us today Andrew," said a girl._

"_It's a pleasure to have you here my queen," said the announcer sounding a bit dazed._

"_Oh no, please call me Alex," she replied._

"_Very well as you wish, I have noticed that you've only brought Edward, Jasper, and Alice here with you. Where are Rosalie and Emmette??" Andrew asked._

"_Well you see they had to stay home and fix a couple of windows they broke. Our mother was so angry that she decided they were not allowed to go anywhere other than performances." said a very animated voice that could only ever belong to one person, Alice. _It was nice to here her voice for real instead of on a CD.

I looked outside and saw that Chase, Will and Jackie were completely closing in. I needed to speed up.

"_Well I hope their not grounded for too long," laughed the announcer "So, there have been rumors going around saying that Edward and Alex are trying to get past the going out stage."_

"_Well we have been going out for a while and she has made me happy and pulled me together" said Edward._

Ouch that really hurt. I haven't heard _his_ voice in a long time. But no _he _left me and now he's happy. Holy cows, Will almost scratched my car!

Ha-ha! I see the house from here. Damn. There in the park way was a black Austin Martin with a nicely muscled black haired vampire leaning on it, a green Altama with a blonde female vampire sitting on its hood talking to a short haired red head and a silver Mustang next to it.

I should have known they would already be here. It had been way too quite at the house. Oh well, at least I'm in the lead. Oh no Chase is coming up next to my right.

"_Well are the rumors true? Are you guys going to take the next step?" asked the announcer._

"_Well yes Edward and I will be getting married sometime this spring." Alex said happily._

I stomped on the breaks. The whole in my chest was starting to rip open again. I…I just couldn't process that correctly. But…then again it does make sense I mean he doesn't love me. But why does it hut so badly?

**MAXPOV**

Why did Bella's car stop? I can't believe she would let Chase win.

I used my power to put myself in Bella's place.

_**Why does it feel like this?**_

I fell to the floor. How could Bella stand this pain?

I jumped up to my feet and ran towards her. Just as I was at her car window I heard what the radio announcer was saying.

"_Wow, it's always great to hear that our queen has found her special someone. So, where will this month's surprise concert be?_

And I heard the voice I had heard in Bella's memory cause her so much hurt so many times reply.

"_Our surprise concert for this month will be in Forks, Washington." replied the man's voice._

At that same moment Bella gasped.

"We have to leave. **NOW!!**" she said

By now everyone was standing outside her car trying to figure out what had happened. No one else but me knew about Edward Cullen and I doubt Bella wants everyone to know now. But we can't leave now this is the only safe place we have left.

"Bella we can't leave this is the only safe place we have" I exclaimed.

She only glared at me and said, "We **MUST** leave."

"Where else will we go? Come on they will only be here for one night…a week at the most. We'll be able to steer away from them." I said calmly.

I saw a look of defeat in her eyes and new I had won.

"Alright we'll stay," she said with a sigh.

A/N: I that I have taken a long time but I don't type really fast so it took me a while and I got rounded so I hope that this long chapter will help you forgive me. But since this is the first real chapter I will** NOT UPDATE** a new chapter until I have at least 8 reviews if I get more than 10 I'll update 2 chapters. The next chapter will be will Edward and Alex before, during and after the interview. There will be a lot of POV changes but it will mostly be Bella. If you have any questions send me an email or message on myspace I have both on my profile.


End file.
